criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case
Criminal Case (often referred to as "CC") is a Facebook detective-themed hidden objects game developed and published by Pretty Simple Games, a top European social gaming company. You will be investigating murders and find clues to incriminate the killer behind the murder. After reaching the requirements, you will have to arrest the killer in order to progress through the cases. Criminal Case was released on November 15, 2012. On December 9, 2013, it was named the Facebook Game of the Year 2013. Setting The game's time setting is in 2012 and 2013. The city you investigate in is named "Grimsborough". Grimsborough contains six districts which are the Industrial Area, the Financial Center, the Historical Center, the University and Maple Heights and a hidden district called Airport (which can be unlocked after finishing the first 51 cases) Each district holds 10 cases excluding the Industrial Area which contains 11 cases and the Airport which contains 5. There are a total of 56 cases in the game. Gameplay You play Criminal Case as a rookie cop who needs to crack some cases, typically of the bloody variety. You study crime scenes by clicking on different objects scattered through the area. The faster you click, the greater your score and your reward. You earn Stars by investigating crime scenes, which in turn are used as currency when it’s time to perform autopsies, analyze evidence, or question witnesses. Criminal Case does offer a new trick or two, like puzzle-style hidden object scenes that must be unscrambled. There are also a few simple click-and-drag activities to break up your routine, like shuffling through suspects’ garbage or clothes. But what really makes Criminal Case stand out are its blood-spattered crime scenes. You’ll see victims with cut throats, body parts decomposing in a backyard, and a naked man with a partially hacked-up body. You’re allotted a small amount of energy that doesn’t receive a guaranteed fill-up when you advance in levels. Necessary autopsies and analyses will take a few hours, and interrogations require Stars to complete. To earn Stars, you need to play hidden object scenes over and over, with each “go” requiring 20 energy. Predictably, energy fills up slowly, and the game doesn’t start you off with a small stash of premium currency. You need to whip out your wallet from the get-go, or be prepared to wait for hours, perform a few tasks, then wait for more hours. Cast The cast is made up of the supporting characters of Criminal Case who may or may not have serious impact in the game. A *Aaliyah Banks *Abigail Price *Adam Bentley *Adela Zhu *Aileen Greene *Akiko Tanaka *Alan Cardwell *Alcott Milton *Alden Greene *Alex Turner *Alexander Vladinsky *Alfred Ziegler *Alice August *Anakee *Andrew Ashworth *Andy Choi *Angel Martinez *Annabel Stewart *Anton Levin *Archibald Ashworth *Ash Bison *Ashley Collins *Ashton Cooper *Aurelio Angelo Fernandez *Ayden Young B *Bart Williams *Beatrice the Second *Beatrice Vane *Biff Wellington *Big Baby *Brooke Chase *Bruce Anderson *Bryan Vigman *Bulldog C *Camilla Brown *Carl Ackerman *Caroline Fitzgerald *Cathy King *Chad Baker *Chad Whickman *Charlene Cody *Charles Parker *Charlotte Young *Chris McCoy *Claire Godwin *Colin Stokes *Connor Sullivan *Constance Bell *Cornelia Trent *Curtis Newman D *Daisy Thompson *Dan Broke *Daniel Taylor *Danny Doyle *Dave Simmons *David Jones *Delsin Peota *Dennis Brown *Dennis Mills *Derek Molina *Desmond Galloway *Dimitri Balanchine *Donald Byrd *Donald Hopkins *Donna Walker *Drake Ribbs *Duncan McCoy *Dwayne Vermont *Dylan Cobbs E *Ed Dunkin *Edgar Fairchild *Ed Miller *Eduardo Ramirez *Edward Ramis *Elizabeth Hopkins *Elvira Milton *Elma Huckabee *Emma Ternon *Esteban Vallez *Eva Coleman *Ezekiel Hersberger F *Father Von Pratt *Floyd Russel *Fran Wollcraft *Frank Janovski *Franklin Caldwell *Freddie Whitmore *Freddy Stewart G *Gabriel Thompson *Gail Harding *Georgi Papacoulis *Gerald Walker *Gerald Young *Gertrude Piccadilly *Ginger *Gloria Fernandez *Gloria Roach *Gordon Michelli *Grace Delaney H *Hank Buxton *Hannah Hersberger *Harold Knight *Harper Stone *Harriet Meadows *Harry Krane *Harry Landry *Hector Fernandez *Henry Crosby *Herman Cavendish *Hilda Tipton *Howard Johnson I *Irina Nemovska *Irina Phelps *Irma Anderson *Irma Fusslepot *Isaac Hersberger *Isaac Weston *Isabella Fairchild *Isabelle Taylor *Ishmael Cavendish *Ivan Imlay J *Jack Ryan *Jacob Dawks *James Marsh *James Savage *James Smith *Jamie Buxton *Janice Mills *Jason Palms *Jennifer Carter *Jenny Honeycomb *Jerry Bigwall *Jezabela *Joe Stern *Joe Turner *Joey Manzano *Josh Anderson *Joshua Kempe *Josie Picket *Julian Ramis K *Karimah Breen *Kate Murphy *Keanu Ashokan *Kelly Speltz *Kerry Ann Buxton *Kevin Parker *Khalid Souleyman *Kim Aoki L *Laura Harrington *Lawrence Bishop *Lennie Adams *Lily Bennett *Lily Robinson *Linda Lovara *Lisa Edwards *Lola Vallez *Lucy Campbell *Luke Harris *Lydia Holly *Lawrence Bishop *Lennie Adams *Lily Bennett *Lily Robinson *Linda Lovara *Lisa Edwards *Lola Vallez *Lucy Campbell *Luke Harris *Lydia Holly M *Madison Springer *Margaret Greene *Margaret Littlewood *Maria Sanchez *Martha Price *Mary Gray *Mary Lou Hong *Matt Barry *Michael Fletcher *Mikhail Levin *Misha Goshwalla *Mitchell Westville *Mohammad Souleyman *Molly Mocard *Molly Robinson *Monty Washington *Mortimer Mutlog *Myriam Priest N *Nathan Pandit *Ned Dillard *Nellie Appleton *Nelson Campbell *Nikolay Woloch *Nina Hunt *Noah Richards O *Odell Toole *Oliver Greene *Olivia Hall *Olly Oliver *One-Tooth Sam *Opera Phantom *Ophelia Lincoln P *Patricia P. Harris *Patrick Rufio *Paul Greene *Paul Oaster *Peggy Buxton *Penelope Rivera *Percy Wollcraft *Peri Foreman *Philip Rockwell *Phineas Fine *Pip Huckabee *Police Dogs R *Rachel Priest *Ramona Stewart *Rani Goshwalla *Raoul Colletti *Raphael Soza *Reginald Huckabee *Renee Leland *Richard Dobbs *Riley Davies *Roger Dence *Roland Vane *Ron Riggs *Rosa Wolf *Rose Cassidy *Rozalina Davidov S *Sabrina Kingston *Sally Stone *Salvador Cordero *Samantha Warner *Samuel King *Samuel Rye *Sandy Grimmes *Sarah Cardwell *Sarah Mills *Scott Greene *Serena Johnson *Shanaya Peota *Sheila MacCarthy *Simon Armstrong *Stanley Turnscrew *Steve Wood *Steven Crowe *Stuart Huckabee *Stuart O'Neil *Susan Huckabee *Susan Peck T *Taylor Kirby *Tess Goodwin *The Announcer *Thomas Benson *Thomas Boedeker *Tobias Sharp *Tom Blackwater *Tom Hunt *Tom Norris *Tony Marconi *Tony Webb *Trish Colletti *Trixie Velvet *Troy Cassidy *Troy Takiguchi *Tyler McAlister *Tyler Wright V *Valentine Montgomery *Vanessa Carter *Veronica Johnson *Victor Wollcraft *Victoria Taylor W *Walter Fairbanks *Wilfred Turnscrew *Wilhelm Moss Y *Yan Gobin Z *Zack Holden *Zeus Gallery 111.jpg 2222323.jpg 444.jpg 555.jpg 666.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 888.jpg|Kevin Parker's Comic Book Shop 999fb.jpg|Facebook Game of the Year 2013 111111.jpg|Martha Price's Yacht 121212.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving 141414.jpg|David Jones featuring in Case #46 - Drive, Swing, Die. Category:Criminal Case Category:Games